


Kodama

by TheEmperorsEmpress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorsEmpress/pseuds/TheEmperorsEmpress
Summary: AkaKuro Week 2018: Entry for Day 1. "We're just getting started."





	Kodama

** The Emperor’s Empress: **

Alright. I know that I told you guys that I am already quitting writing fanfictions, right? But it’s AkaKuro week and I just can’t stay away! So here I am :D

This piece might be not up to your standards since I am rusty and out of practice, but whatever :D Drop your reviews -- or death threats -- and I’ll get back to you if I can. 

Happy AkaKuro week,  _ minna!  _ Let’s support all the other authors out there who are still keeping this awesome fandom alive!

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

** AkaKuro 2018 -- Day 1 **

** [Pattern] [Vision] [Space] **

** “We’re just getting started.” **

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Kuroko woke up to the tinkling sounds coming from his phone, a recording of Akashi playing Chopin's Spring Waltz in a cafe that they had gone to on their first date. The melody, slightly muffled by his pillow, came to a stop when Kuroko finally managed to locate it and slide the green phone icon to the right. Placing the device to his ear, the bluenette smiled as he uttered a quiet, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Tetsuya," Akashi's mellow voice came through, sending a warm flush to Kuroko's cheeks. Though Akashi had reverted to calling everyone by their last names, he had asked for Kuroko's permission to continue calling him by his first name, to which the bluenette shyly (but happily) consented to, but not without a request to the redhead as well.

_ "Then, can I call Akashi-kun as 'Seijuurou-kun'?" It had taken him a lot of courage to say the question out loud but it was worth it when Akashi smiled and nodded his head with a simple, "Of course you can, Tetsuya." _

Rustling sounds from Akashi's end told Kuroko that the redhead must have already gotten out of bed to start preparing for the day. Realizing that he should be doing the same as well, he pulled himself from the warmth of his blankets and clumsily shoved his feet in his fluffy slippers. He placed the call on loudspeaker as he grabbed his running clothes.

"Be right back, Akashi-kun," he called out on his way to the bathroom, and Akashi's amused chuckle echoed inside his small bedroom.

"Tetsuya, you know how long it takes for you to fix your hair... I don't think you'll be back on the phone any time soon."

Through the open door of his bathroom, Kuroko glares at his phone lying innocently on top of his study desk. "Ten minutes then."

"That would be more feasible," Akashi said amidst the sound of running water. 

Kuroko sighed. "It's too early for your teasing, Seijuurou-kun."

That elicited another chuckle from Akashi before he left Kuroko to prepare in peace.

After twelve minutes and sixteen seconds, the bluenette stepped out into his bedroom wearing a white shirt under a blue jacket and a pair of black jogging pants, with his hair looking half-decent, which is the best he can get it to look short of taking an actual shower. But for some reason, Akashi can tame his wild locks in just two minutes. Maybe he can get the redhead to teach him how he does that -- or was it just another special skill?

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

By five-thirty, Kuroko was out the door, a hastily scribbled note for his mother left on the dining table, while Nigou pranced excitedly around his feet. With his phone in his pocket and his bluetooth headset clipped on his right ear, Kuroko made his way to a nearby park where he always start his morning runs. His breath came out in little white puffs in the chilly February morning. He stretched for a little and began jogging, listening to Akashi's breathing as the redhead did the same, the early sounds of the warmer Kyoto mornings playing in the background. Kuroko felt envious.

Akashi, ever the clairvoyant, asked, "Did you wear a jacket? Tokyo is a bit cold at this time of the year."

"I did," Kuroko answered, eyes on the path ahead of him. "Unlike you, not everyone loves running to this horrible weather." Back in middle school, Akashi rarely gets cold -- Aomine once told Kuroko that it must be the dragon's blood running in the redhead's veins. 

Akashi told the tanned power forward to run another five laps for that.

Kuroko cannot help but grin at when Akashi gave a proud chuckle at that.

"So, how are your preparations for the upcoming finals going?"

"They're going fine; Sei-kun's tips on those Math equations helped a lot -- even Kagami-kun is improving thanks to them."

Akashi gave a little sigh. "I don't know how you pick your lights, Tetsuya. Is being an idiot a prerequisite to be one?"

"Sei-kun, that's mean," Kuroko replied with a slight pout as he rubbed his hands to get them a little warmer. "It's not my fault Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are both basketball idiots."

"Hm... Just make sure that their stupidity won't rub off on you."

Kuroko's lips curled in a faint devious smile. "Sei-kun, you're jealousy is showing through."

To his credit, Akashi did not deny it. "Tell Momoi to stop posting pictures of your dates with Aomine, then. And Kise as well. Who told him that he's allowed to take you out?"

The bluenette rolled his eyes. Akashi was not really jealous -- he's not the type to feel threatened or to doubt Kuroko's loyalty to their relationship. Plus, those people were their friends -- who approved and secretly made bets on their becoming lovers since Midorima caught Akashi and Kuroko sharing a hug in the hallways of the gym where the Winter Cup Finals were held.

Yes, even Shutoku's shooting guard was in on it as well.

That was a year ago.

"Would you like me to visit you in Kyoto this weekend?"

Akashi had always been the one to go to Tokyo, so it seems fair that Kuroko be the one to travel this time. That, and he knows that the redhead does not have much free time to waste on the two-hour train ride -- four, if you count the trip on the way back.

"Very much, as long as it is not interfering with your schedule," Akashi replied after moment’s pause to recover from his initial shock at Kuroko’s offer.

"I don't have a  _ schedule _ , Sei-kun. On that note, will my presence be an interruption on  _ your _ schedule?"

"It won't be. Surprisingly, I don't have much to do this weekend."

"Shouldn't you sound more grateful than that?"

"Oh, I am. I am actually trying to fight the silly grin off my face right now."

Kuroko laughed openly this time. "Sure you are, Seijuurou-kun, sure you are."

The pair continued running for an hour, talking about the most mundane topics after finalizing their plans for the weekend. Akashi was considerably in a good mood because of that, which meant that Kuroko had to endure double the teasing from the redhead, who was quite a mischievous imp when he wants to. Kuroko was gasping for breath on his last lap, with only Akashi's encouraging voice in his ear that kept him on his feet. Akashi was panting himself but not so hard as the frail bluenette, who was leaning on a post heavily. 

"Tetsuya, keep walking -- cool down properly," Akashi ordered, and Kuroko forced his legs to take a step, and then another, and then another until he was walking towards his house, with Nigou leading the way. Even though it was now the off-season, Kuroko wanted to build his stamina, and when Akashi had known of his desire to get stronger, he had proposed for Kuroko to join him on his morning runs, and in between their laughter, their long talks, their casual teasing and stupid little fights, their lame jokes, they ended up confessing to one another and the rest is history.

Akashi bid goodbye to Kuroko once he reached his house, and Kuroko did the same. Breakfast was already served on the table when Kuroko arrived, and he headed upstairs to plug his phone on its charger and took a shower before heading downstairs to eat. 

For the past year, that’s how their mornings went. Waking up to each other’s voices, going on morning runs together, sometimes even walking to school together. The shiny black earpiece became a daily accessory to the two of them, always finding their rightful places every morning, lunch, and afternoon. Once, Kuroko had asked Akashi if he was being clingy, and the redhead had merely laughed and returned the question back to him. Akashi was, after all, the one who gave him that headpiece and started their morning runs.

_ “Maybe I am the one who’s being clingy. Don’t you think so, Tetsuya?” _

_ “We’re both clingy, then,” Kuroko said. _

_ “Do you think it will make us get sick of each other eventually?” the redhead teased. _

_ “Sei-kun sometimes has the oddest notions,” Kuroko deadpanned. “You should worry about your phone bill, though. You refuse to end the call even when we are both busy to talk. You can always call again later,” he reasoned. “Or you should let me call you.” _

_ “My phone bill will take care of itself,” Akashi said airily. “Why waste your money when I have unlimited minutes?” _

_ “But Seijuurou-kun---” _

_ “Just indulge me on this one, Tetsuya.” _

_ “Fine, then. I’ll pay on our next date, though.” _

_ “As you wish.” _

They always manage to compromise, though Akashi always gets his way more often than not, but Kuroko does not mind. He already knew of Akashi’s spoiling tendencies since middle school, so it’s not that surprising. Kuroko wishes he can do more for the other boy, though.

When weekend rolls around, Kuroko finds himself on the bullet train to Kyoto at five on a Saturday morning, with a duffel bag containing three sets of clothes and other necessities. Akashi met him right at the station and, entrusting Kuroko’s bag to the driver, took him for breakfast at a beautiful traditional restaurant. After that, they roamed around the city of Kyoto, before taking a rest in one of the larger parks. 

“When spring comes, this place must be a sight to behold,” Kuroko mused, looking at the sakura trees lining the path.

“It is, but too many people comes here for the  _ hanami _ , so it gets pretty crowded.”

“You go to  _ hanami _ in this place, Sei?”

“No, I don’t. I only knew about that because of Mibuchi. As for the  _ hanami _ , my family holds its own festival on the manor grounds. They are not yet in bloom, but would you like to see them?”

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

A limousine came to take them to the manor and for the first time, Kuroko was able to see the place where Akashi lives. A long winding road lined with huge  _ sakura _ trees leads to the house, where the head butler and a couple of maids stood waiting for them at the doorway. Akashi, ever polite, greeted them and introduced Kuroko to them before taking him upstairs to his room to get some rest. Kuroko gaped at the lavish room that was Akashi’s bedroom, with its king-sized bed, silk sheets, and other ornate furnitures arranged tastefully in the spacious room. Akashi led him to the couch on one side of the room, and a maid knocked shortly on his door carrying a tray of refreshments which she set down on the coffee table. When she was gone, Akashi poured the two of them tea, and sat down next to Kuroko.

 Leaning closer to the bluenette who was looking up at him, he put his forehead against Kuroko’s and stroked his cheek with his fingers. Acting on instinct, he closed the gap between them, capturing Kuroko’s lips with his own in a gentle kiss that lasted for only a few seconds before he pulled away slightly, his hand still cradling Kuroko’s face. 

“I missed you, Tetsuya,” Akashi murmured quietly, watching in satisfaction as pale cheeks bloomed red under his tender gaze.

“I missed you, too, Seijuurou-kun,” Kuroko murmured, still dazed from the chaste kiss. To be honest, it felt too short for him. If only he can work up the courage to kiss him now--

But Akashi seemed to have the same thought as he smirked and lowered his face once more until their foreheads were touching once more and whispered, “I want to kiss you again, Tetsuya...”

“P-please--- Ah!” A gasp escaped his lips when he felt Akashi’s arm snake around his waist to pull him closer. Not one to miss the opportunity, Akashi pressed his lips against Kuroko’s partly open one and explored his mouth with his tongue, swallowing Kuroko’s moan of pleasure as he tugged gently on his powder-blue hair.

Eventually, they had to break away for much needed air, and both boys seemed reluctant to let go of each other. They were panting from the intensity of it, the first that they allowed themselves to get lost in the feel of each other’s bodies. Sure, they had kissed several times before, but never like this, like it would lead to... something else entirely.

Sky-blue eyes were darkened with need as Kuroko met Akashi’s gaze. His earlier shyness now forgotten, he climbed into Akashi’s lap and initiated the kiss this time, thoroughly surprising the redhead with his boldness. Fighting the urge to gain dominance over the kiss, Akashi allowed the bluenette to do as he please with him, settling with holding the boy’s waist so that he won’t fall off, matching his eagerness as he kissed him back with equal passion. And when Kuroko made the mistake of moving in his lap, Akashi realized with a groan of pleasure that perhaps this position was not the best idea after all.

“Tetsuya. Tetsuya, wait a moment,” Akashi said, his voice low and husky as he broke the kiss, his hands going to Kuroko’s shoulders to hold him back. Swallowing hard, he ignored the kicked puppy look on the bluenette’s face before clearing his throat. He was about to ask him if he was aware of the havoc that he had been causing to Akashi when clarity returned to the boy’s senses and he began apologizing profusely.

“Oh, sorry, Seijuurou-kun! I didn’t mean to-- I mean, I thought you want---”

Akashi was quick to catch on despite Kuroko’s massive stuttering, and he reached out to swipe Kuroko’s lower lip with his thumb. ”Don’t go making assumptions yet, Tetsuya. I did hate interrupting but I had to make sure first.”

His words made Kuroko frown slightly. “Made sure of what?”

“That you are perfectly aware of what’s going to happen,” Akashi said, all trace of teasing gone from his voice. “Are you sure you want to do this, Tetsuya?”

“I am,” he answered without hesitation. 

The smirk that suddenly appeared on the redhead’s lips warmed Kuroko from the inside and when he spoke, Kuroko could swear that his brain was melting at the sound of his name coming from those lips.

“Then, why don’t we take this somewhere more... comfortable?” Akashi gestured at the huge bed on one side of the room.

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Kuroko found himself sprawled on Akashi’s king-sized bed, with the redhead hovering above him like a predator over his helpless prey. Both were shirtless now, having discarded them on their way to the bed. Claiming the bluenette’s lips in a searing kiss, Akashi’s hands went to work on Kuroko’s pants, unzipping it but did not pull it off the smaller boy’s body.

Not yet.

”...Se-Sei-kun...” Kuroko groaned in protest when Akashi smirked against the corner of his mouth. “What--”

He stopped and let out a gasp when Akashi nibbled on his earlobe teasingly, before making his way down to his neck, sucking the sensitive area on his throat and then lower to his chest, licking and sucking on a pale nipple in a tortuously slow manner that made Kuroko arch his back in pleasure with a breathless moan of Akashi’s name.

Unable to bear the heat any longer, Kuroko reached down to rid himself of his lower clothing, making Akashi to pause and look at his flushed face. 

“Getting impatient, are we?” Akashi murmured in a sultry voice. Even as he spoke, Akashi was getting off him to pull off Kuroko’s pants, tossing them carelessly on the floor before resuming his previous position above the now exposed bluenette.

Kuroko shivered under the heated look in his ruby eyes, only to throw his head back with a strangled cry when Akashi’s hand closed around his hardness and began to stroke it slowly. Throwing his hands around the redhead’s neck, Kuroko pulled him down for a kiss, to which Akashi gladly obliged, swallowing Kuroko’s sweet moans of pleasure as he began thrusting his hips to match the redhead’s strokes. In no time at all, Akashi felt him growing harder and harder in his hand, his thrusts becoming faster and erratic and with a loud cry of ecstasy, Kuroko came undone in his arms as he came violently, his warm seed spilling on his fingers and silk sheets. 

Akashi stroked him a few times before releasing him. Knowing that Kuroko was looking up at him, he lifted his tainted hand to his lips and right in front of widened blue eyes, he began licking the cum off his fingers with his tongue in a very sensuous manner.

He was very pleased when he felt Kuroko’s breath hitch at the seductive display.

When Akashi finally licked his hand clean, he got off the bed, earning a confused look from the spent boy who was still breathing heavily. 

“Sei-kun, where are you going?” he asked in a voice hoarse from all the screaming he did earlier.

Akashi merely shed his pants before joining Kuroko on the bed. “Don’t make that face, Tetsuya,” he said, pressing a soft kiss on the bluenette’s abused lips. “We’re just getting started, after all.”

Needless to say, the two stayed in Akashi’s room the whole day after that. 

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Apparently, Amanozako-hime was having writer’s block so why not give her a little love and drop some reviews on her remake of my story,  ** The Runaway Empress: A Retelling ** ? I am sure she will greatly appreciate it!

 


End file.
